


Lovely boyfriend

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: Simon could feel his lover’s breath against his forehead and he smiled a little more, not at all bothered by the other’s tone of voice. Raphael was always a little grumpy and he knew by now that the younger boy usually didn’t mean it when he sounded annoyed or cold. It was kind of like a resting bitch face but for his voice, Simon assumed.“I’m sorry for keeping you up with my love,” he sighed dramatically, trying to sound wounded and not unsuitable amused by this situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Saphael, "Nose Kiss" please? ❤_

“Rapha?”

“Shut up and sleep!”

Simon huffed but his lips still stretched into a smile because his lover’s voice was muffled by his face pressed into the pillow. He turned around to lie on his side, throwing his arm over the other’s lower back and snuggling closer to Raphael’s warm, relaxed body.

“I love you,” Simon whispered against his boyfriend’s shoulder, brushing his nose against the soft skin and smiling when Raphael sighed, shifting a little to presumably turn his head towards Simon.

“I know. And, no, this isn’t supposed to be a Star Wars reference. This is a simple  _I know_ because I do know it - you have told me multiple times in the past thirty minutes and as much as I like hearing these words, I really want to sleep now.” Raphael’s voice was a little gruff from exhaustion and mild annoyance.

Simon could feel his lover’s breath against his forehead and he smiled a little more, not at all bothered by the other’s tone of voice. Raphael was always a little grumpy and he knew by now that the younger boy usually didn’t mean it when he sounded annoyed or cold. It was kind of like a resting bitch face but for his voice, Simon assumed.

“I’m sorry for keeping you up with my love,” he sighed dramatically, trying to sound wounded and not unsuitable amused by this situation.

“You better be…now let me sleep,” Raphael mumbled and breathed out a sigh when Simon kept quiet after that. The silence did last for a little while but then Simon decided to shuffle a little closer, shifting his position and muttering a “Sorry” when his knee accidentally bumped into the side of the other’s thigh.

“Sleep well, my lovely boyfriend whom I love very much.” Simon stretched his neck a little and pressed his lips to…the bridge of Raphael’s nose and he followed it down to the tip before he felt Raphael’s hand push his head away, cursing under his breath.

“Those are not my lips and, I swear, if you keep me up for one more minute I’m literally going to kick you out of the bed!” Raphael grumbled and Simon couldn’t help but whisper a “But your nose is adorable” into the darkness. He was certainly not going to admit that he had indeed planned on kissing the other’s lips instead of his nose.


End file.
